Venetian blind is provided for regulating the amount of outside light rays from penetrating into a house. Because it can help to immediately change indoor atmosphere to fit in with the surroundings, and because the color and pattern arrangement of Venetian blinds provide good decorative effect, Venetian blind has become a favorite in the modern indoor decoration industry.
Conventional Venetian blind includes two pull ropes, one horizontal pull rope to pull the blind blades to spread out or to retreat, and one directional pull rope to adjust the angular position of the blind blades. Normally, these two pull ropes are controlled by manual operation. To ordinary people, it is not difficult to pull the ropes to control a Venetian blind. However, it is still not convenient to hospitalized patients or any patients or the aged who live at home and are not convenient to move. More particularly, if a window is made at a high position, the associated Venetian blind is more inconvenient to operate by manual operation through the pull ropes.
In view of said problems, the present invention is created to fit the requirements for remote control. According to the present invention, the Venetian blind controller can be attached to a Venetian blind to control the opening and closing of the Venetian blind and the angular position of the blind blades through remote control operation, with its original manual operation feature maintained for alternative application during power failure.